Pups And The Robotic Rampage
Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Mimi (Debut) Zach 9000 (Debut) Summery A murderous robot from 18000 years ago zhas awaken! Zack 9000 is on a rampage! The PAW Patrol tried to stop him but it resulted in Skye getting kidnapped! Zach 9000 claims that he will kill Skye if the rest don't surrender to him! Can they save Skye? Will the be defeated? Will Mimi survive? Find out now! Plot Chapter 1:After all these years... Diary Scene:Chase Chase:Im Chase! Leader of the PAW Patrol! We were at the park playing. But i was just on the hench watching Skye. She dosent know i have feelings for her. But im sure she'll warm up sooner or later! In the park Zuma:Chase wanna play with me and Rubble? Chase:Sure! The bushes shake Zuma and Chase:Huh? Voice:Where am I? Zuma:Who are you? Voice:You may call me Mimi. Chase:Hi Mimi! Mimi:Who are you guys? Zuma:Im Zuma and this is Chase. Mimi:Come here. I found something. Zuma and Chase follow Mimi Mimi:What is this? Chase:Is this some kind of robot? Mimi presses a button Mimi:Uh oh! Robot:Zach 9000 now activated! Zuma:Zach 9000? I heared about him! Legend says that Old Pup Jenkins built a robot pup and anyone who finds him... Chase:Go on. Zuma:Will he doomed a horrible fate... Mimi:*Gasps* No i remember! No! Not him! Hide me! Chase:Mimi? Mimi runs away Zach 9000:Where's Mimi?! Zuma:Why do you need her? Zach 9000 grabs Zuma Chase:Zuma! Diary Scene:Zuma Zuma:Im Zuma! The choclate lad! Today is getting weirder and weirder. First a new pup called Mimi appears and then abandons us as we stand in front of Zach 9000! One thing i know for sure: We're gonna get a beating and it's gonna hurt. Chapter 2:Live or Death Situation Skye:Has anyone seen Chase or Zuma? Rubble:He was supposed to be playing with me. Zuma (From afar):Help! Rocky:Zuma?! The pups run to a bush to see an unconscious Zuma and Zach 9000 grabbing Chase Everest:Here's where they were! Fighting that-that thing! Zach 9000:Hmmm... Zach 9000 scans Chase Zach 9000:I see you like a certain cocapoo. Chase:Don't touch her! Zach 9000:Ahh. I struck a nervre there. Until you give me what I need you'll never see her again. Skye runs away and Zach 9000 throws Chase and goes after her Chase:Skye! Skye hides in the lookout Zach 9000:It's useless trying to hide from me. Zach found Skye Skye:What do you want with me?! Chase:Skye! Zach 9000:You have until tomorrow to give me what I need or she will never see the light of day again! Zach flies off with Skye Diary cene:Everest Everest:I'm the cute snowball Everest! And i think Chase is about to snap. A robot named Zach 9000 is looking for a pup named Mimi claiming she is the source of his power. In the process of stopping him Skye was kidnapped and if Chase dosent surrender Mimi to him Skye will die. So now to Chase it's personal. Chapter 3:Making a Plan In Zach's lair Zach 9000:You might as well make yourself at home. Skye:You won't get away with this! Zach 9000:So you have the guts to speak to me like that. I'm impressed. Skye:I'm impressed that a robot like you could have emotions. Zach 9000:Maybe you shouldn't talk smack to a robot armed with deadly weapons. Skye:Is that supposed to scare me? Zach grabbed Skye Zach 9000:You need to learn respect. Skye:Hey! Where are you taking me? In the lookout Chase:We need a plan! He's gonna kill Skye tomorrow! Mimi:I can help. Zuma:Mimi. Mimi:Zach needs me because I have his power drive. Rocky:So that's why that monster was after you. Mimi:There's a video here. In the video it shows Zach's creation and how to defeat him Chase:We have to destroy his ChestCore! Rubble:Well what do we do? It's nighttime. Chase:We'll go during the night. = Chapter 4:Saving Skye Diary Scene:Zach 9000 Zach 9000:I am Zachary 9000 aka Zach. I have the cocapoo and the german shepherd is trying everything to get her back. But he's too late. She will die. I have to find Mimi and get rid of all those pests! Marshall:My feet hurt. Can we take a break? Chase:No! We keep going! Rocky:Chase you're getting a little intence. Spill the beans. Chase:Fine. I love Skye. I love than anyting else in the world. And the fact while we're sitting here chatting he could be in big trouble. I would travel to the ends of the world for Skye. Mimi:That's really cute. Rocky and Zuma:It's ok to love someone. Rocky and Zuma locked eyes with Mimi and Everest for a moment Chase:Ok. Let's go! We're almost there! In the lair Zach 9000:They were too late. Skye:W-what?!? Zach 9000:Twinkle twinkle little Skye. Looks like it's the end of the line. Up above the world so high. Are you ready to die? Zach took a laser out and aimed it at Skye's head Skye:Please don't hurt me! Chase busted in Skye:Chase help! Zach 9000:Silence you! Zach took the power drive Mimi:Oh no! Zach 9000:My power has returned! Zach is now powered up and summoned 3 clones Zachery:Thank you Mimi! Zachery grabbed Skye and Mimi Chase:What?!? We had a deal Zach! Zachery:We did. But you never had the guts to destroy me. That was your plan all along! He traps the PAW Patrol in a cage Rubble:What the wha?!? Zachery:Start writing your names on graves. Diary Scene:Marshall Marshall:Im Marshall. Zach tricked us! He took the power drive and kidnapped Skye and Mimi! Now we've gone from one Zachery to three! Chapter 5:The Final Battle Zachery:Be good little girls and stay here. If you try to escape you will be punished severly. Zach goes into sleep mode Mimi:It's over! We're done for! Skye:No we're not! He's in sleep mode. We can sneak out. Skye and Mimi try to sneak out but Zach catches them Zachery:Uh uh uh! Time for a punishment. Zach grabbed Skye and Mimi Back in the cage Zuma:We have to break through! Rubble:Maybe we can dig! The PAW Patrol dug untill they were free Rocky:Is that a teleporter? Chase:It is! Everyone on! They were teleported to see that Mimi was in the corner scared and Skye was unconsious Chase:Skye? Skye!? Zachery:So you got out. Chase:I've never seen Mimi look so scared! Skye is passed out! You monster! What! Did! You! Do! To! Her?! Zachery:She attempted to escape and was taught a lesson. A very painful lesson. Everest:Everyone move bakc! He's gonna blow a gasket! Chase's teeth sharpened as he destroyed both of Zach's clones and attacked him Zachery:I never seen a pup move so fast! Chase dameged Zach very badly Chase:I don't wan't to see you anywhere near my friends. Or near Skye. Zach fired a laser at Chase but Mimi jumped in the way so it hit her instead Everyone:Mimi! Chase destroyed Zach's ChestCore and Zach died Chase:Mimi... Mimi:Chase...please destroy the body so he can never return... Chase:I...I promise... Mimi had died Later the PAW Patrol blew up Zach's body so he can never return. THE END To Be Continued in PAW Patrol: Mission ImPAWsible Zf move back:Im Chae Chase:Hi Mimi! R